The Key to Power
by Lilly starwind
Summary: Ever wondered how Malik would get the power of the pharaoh if he got all the millennium items? What does it have to do with Yami's new found sister? Rated for language, and possible violence. I came up with the idea for this when on a sugar high!
1. Where am I?

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Lilly: This is my first Yu Gi Oh fic, so please be gentle.  
  
Yami Lilly: You better be nice, we both have tempers.  
  
Lilly: Meet my muse and darker half, Yami Lilly.  
  
Yami Lilly: Hello.  
  
L: Ok YL time for you to do the disclaimer.  
  
YL: Why me?  
  
L: Cause I want you to do it. ^_^  
  
YL: Fine I'll do it but you have to get someone else to do it next time.  
  
L: K!  
  
YL: Air head here doesn't own Yu Gi Oh, if she did she wouldn't be writing fan fics and we wouldn't have the smallest bedroom in the house.  
  
L: *sigh* I do own a few other characters, they will arrive later I don't know when.  
  
YL: Yeah cause she's unorganized.  
  
L: *hits YL with a rolled up magazine* bad muse! *blushes*  
  
YL: *_*  
  
L: Ok on with the story!! Chapter one: Where am I?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dark eyelashes parted and stormy grey eyes looked at their surroundings; a fire burned in a hearth and there were candles lit and placed in a few places around the room. She was lying on a bed, her hands and feet were chained; she tried to sit up but she couldn't. She fought the chains trying to free her self but after a few tries she gave up. The door to the room opened slowly and in walked in a young man with blond hair, lavender eyes and tan skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest, 'who was he?'  
  
"Well I see you are awake." He said closing the door and walking up to the bed. He sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her purple curls. She flinched at his touch.  
  
"Come now, I won't hurt you. Why do you look so frightened?" he said in a mocking tone.  
  
"You would be frightened too if you didn't know where you were, and were chained to a bed."  
  
"It's strange that you didn't ask me why you were here. Do you already know then?" His finger wrapped gently around a curl.  
  
"Yes. You posses the millennium rod and you want me to lead you to the rest of the millennium items and bestow the power of the pharaoh to you." He smiled at her, his fingers still playing with her hair.  
  
"But that's not all I want. If you read my mind like I know you can you'd know that." His fingers brushed against her cheek softly, her skin shivered at his touch and she took a sharp breath.  
  
"I don't want to read your mind."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Are you afraid you might like it too much?"  
  
"I don't read people's minds anymore; in fact I don't use any of my powers anymore." Malik smiled at her.  
  
"I knew you were going to be difficult. I didn't expect you to lead me to the items right away, but I thought you might change your mind." His fingers began to run up one of her bare arms, her skin tingled where he touched her as goose bumps rose on her arms.  
  
"I will only bestow the powers to the real pharaoh, if I ever do find him."  
  
"Why haven't you gone and found your precious pharaoh yet then?" He asked with a sneer. He pulled his hands away from her skin.  
  
"Because he is not ready yet."  
  
"Well I am! I know the ancient scriptures! I speak the ancient tongue!"  
  
"Knowing is not what it means to be pharaoh." She remained calm while he was getting upset. "I deem who will be pharaoh, the job was given to me 5 millennia ago, and I mean to carry it out and not make any mistakes."  
  
"So making me pharaoh would be a mistake?" He asked angrily, his eyes flashing.  
  
"I never said it would be a mistake. I simply said I wanted none."  
  
"And what to you is making a mistake? Falling in love perhaps?" He asked with a sly smile.  
  
"So I see you are familiar with my past. Yes falling in love was a mistake."  
  
"But you said you wanted none, you slipped up." He grinned at the look she gave him. She was angry and ashamed and he saw it all on her face.  
  
"I said I wanted none. But you don't always get what you want." He leaned in close to her, so close their noses were only an inch apart. She was fuming and it was all that she could do to keep herself from using her powers to free herself and tearing him to shreds for ever mentioning him.  
  
"See, that's where you are wrong, I always get what I want." He then kissed her. "I'll leave you alone for the night and see how you are doing in the morning. Maybe by then you will have had a change of heart about using your powers." He laughed and then left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Why did he have to bring up my one mistake in 5 millennia? Why did he bring up Ben?" 'I can still remember Ben's smile. And the freckles on his cheeks, his blue eyes that you could get lost in and his sandy blond hair. He was young and he loved me, and I loved him. But fate wasn't kind and we were torn apart.' (YL: this is so corny. L: Shut up! *hits YL*)  
  
~Memory from her pov~  
  
I remember the day he left me, it was in April, 1870, we had gone for a drive, he had parked the buggy under a tree and he and I had gone for a walk along the lake, then all of a sudden he had gotten down on one knee and was asking me to marry him.  
  
"Please Nakia you would make me the happiest man in the world." (AN: Nakia is Egyptian and it means pure and faithful.) And he looked at me with those eyes and that smile and all I wanted to do was say yes, but I couldn't. I then told him of my duty to the pharaoh,  
  
"Ben, I have a duty to someone else that I must fulfill."  
  
"You are in love with someone else?" His beautiful smiled faded.  
  
"No Ben there is only you. But I." I knew I had to just tell him. "I'm not who you think I am, my past-."  
  
"I don't care about your past I only care for you Nakia."  
  
"Ben you are making this very hard for me to say, but I must tell you. I've lied to you about my age and where I come from."  
  
"Are you younger?" I shook my head. "Older?"  
  
"Almost 5000 years older." At that moment I felt all the warmth and love he had for me die, he now thought I was crazy I could read his thoughts, and I could feel how crushed he was. "I can never die Ben because I have a duty to my pharaoh, when he comes back I-."  
  
"Don't say anymore Nakia, you don't have to tell me a lie just so you don't hurt my feelings." He let go of my hand and stood, "you may not love me but I love you." Were that last things he ever said to me, he then got back in his buggy and left me there. I was shocked; he had given up on us.  
  
~end of memory~  
  
Nakia began to cry, outside of her room Malik stood listening at the door when he heard her sobs he grinned and left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: That's it for the first chappie I hope you liked it!  
  
YL: *Glares at readers* We had better get some nice reviews!  
  
L: YL Stop that you're gonna scare them all away!  
  
YL: Sorry, I just wanted them to tell you they liked our story.  
  
L: well that's sweet of you but you don't need to threaten them. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. So I'm your prisoner Now what?

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Yay! More story!!  
  
YL: Oh Gods why now does she have to be on a sugar high? Who gave you candy?  
  
L: There was candy in the candy dish, and I have that giant candy cane I got for x-mas.  
  
YL: Why now of all times?  
  
L: Um. cause I think better if I have some sugar in me. ^_^  
  
YL: You do not.  
  
L: Do to!  
  
YL: I'm not even going to argue with you anymore.  
  
L: I win!!!!! *dances around*  
  
YL: YOU DO NOT WIN!!!!  
  
L: Okies, I'm gonna go calm YL down you enjoy the story; remember I don't own Yu Gi oh. *starts munching on cookies*  
  
YL: WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?  
  
L: Time for chapter two: So I'm your prisoner. Now what?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nakia spent a sleepless night alone, with only her memories to haunt her. The sun was just rising when she finally did fall asleep, (YL: But of course there are no windows in the room so she has no clue what time it is. L: shut up, it's more mysterious that way!) Malik came into her room later, and found her sound asleep. He watched her for a while, studying her. Her hair was falling around her face in soft curls, she looked so peaceful. Even with her arms and legs shackled to the bed.  
  
Malik sat down next to her on the bed like he had the night before; but unlike the night before he didn't touch her. He just kept watching her sleep. Then the expression on her face changed, it looked like she was having a nightmare. She began to mumble incoherent things, and she tried to move but the chains held her. Malik watched wondering if he should wake her up and save her from her torment, but he was still angry about what she had said the night before so he didn't.  
  
But Malik changed his mind when he saw her begin to cry, and fight the chains even harder then she had before. He reached out and touched her face very gently, the instant his hand touched her skin she flinched, and moved her head away, but that was all she needed to awake. Her eyes flew open, seeing him there, him touching her, it startled her. And her heart that was already beating too fast began to pound in her ears.  
  
Seeing the fright in her eyes Malik pulled his hand away from her.  
  
"Well, did you have a nice night?" He asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I didn't." She said; a stray tear from her nightmare slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Have you had a change of heart?" He asked, a smirk curving his lips.  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't expect you to." He said pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away her tears. 'Why is he treating me like this? One minute he's angry and the next he's coming on to me, I don't understand.' (YL: cause he's crazy you twit! L: Bad YL! *hits her with bag-o-cookies* YL: *_*)  
  
"So what do you plan to do with me then?" She asked.  
  
"Well I'm not really holding you against your will now am I?"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"You could get out of those chains if you wanted to. So technically you aren't my prisoner, more like you're my guest." He said putting away the handkerchief.  
  
"I don't see your logic, but if I am merely a guest then I wish to leave."  
  
"Then leave by all means." He said gesturing to the door.  
  
"Unlock the shackles." She said; she began to tremble.  
  
"No." he said still smirking at her.  
  
"You're bound and determined to make me use my powers aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"And you won't let me go without me using them will you?"  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"You are such an ass." Malik laughed.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I hate you." She said with a sneer.  
  
"Well I don't hate you Nakia." He said with a smile.  
  
"You don't even know me."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you." He had her there; she didn't even know his name. "Before I remove these chains I think we should get to know each other better." He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
  
"How much better?" She asked, getting a little nervous. Malik laughed.  
  
"Don't worry your name will not be a lie." (AN: I put this in the last chapter but just in case anyone forgot, the name Nakia in Egyptian means pure and faithful.) He laughed at his joke.  
  
"If you want to get to know me I'll have to know a little about you first." She said, trying to ignore his last comment.  
  
"Ask away my life is an open book."  
  
"What is your name?" She felt a little embarrassed asking him but she had to know.  
  
"Malik. Now I have a question for you: What made you so special that you were chosen as the Key?"  
  
"I was chosen to be the key because I was the pharaoh's sister, and therefore I would know him instantly."  
  
"The Pharaoh's sister, really?" the fact that the pharaoh would curse his own sister to such an existence intrigued Malik.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Scriptures say that the key has its own millennium item, but I didn't find it on you, if there is such a thing where is it?"  
  
"It's hidden on my body of course, but I'm not surprised you didn't find it. It's protected with a spell." With that suddenly the item was in plain view. (AN: ok this is kinda tricky to describe so bear with me.) It was gold like all the other items, and it covered her hands starting at the tip of her fingers, which were covered in what looked like gold caps which went to her first knuckle, from the caps a chain went down and connected to a ring that went around the second joint, from the second joint another chain went to a ring around her finger where a ring normally is, it was like this on all her fingers, each bottom ring had a chain that led to a golden bracelet that went clear around her wrist. On the bracelet was the millennium eye. It was like this on both of her hands. (AN: If you can't picture it e-mail me and I'll send you a pic I drew of it, but I'm warning you I can't draw worth shit. YL: that's for sure. L: Why must you be so cruel?) Malik looked at her hands in surprise.  
  
"I searched your entire body and it was on your hands the entire time?"  
  
"What do you mean you searched my ENTIRE body?" Nakia asked with a look of mixed anger and shock.  
  
"I.um.well." Malik blushed.  
  
"Malik you're blushing." She said, her shock and anger over, it was fun to watch Malik squirm for a change.  
  
"I know I'm blushing!" He was slightly angry now, she had gotten him there and he knew it and was ashamed. "But isn't making them visible to me using your powers?" 'Shit!' she hadn't thought of that.  
  
"Damn you! The first time I've used them in over a hundred years, and it had to be because I wanted to show off!" Malik laughed at her. "Well what's the use of being chained up now if I've used my powers?" the chains disappeared, and she sat up and rubbed her arms where the shackles had been. She didn't get up and run either she just sat on the bed and looked at Malik. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Extremely." He then took one of her hands in his and began to study it intently. His fingers gently moved over the gold and rings, occasionally touching her skin. He was being so gentle that she wasn't afraid of him anymore; she had no real reason to ever be afraid of him. But she had. Why? She was pondering this when she felt his lips touch her skin; it startled her a little because she was not expecting it. She had been looking around the room, but her gaze turned instantly back to her hand where Malik's lips had begun to trail kisses up her arm. Each spot his lips touched began to tingle.  
  
"Malik." She said quietly, finding her voice, "What are you-." Her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She looked at his closed eyes, and she tried to push him away but his arms wrapped around her and he was kissing her like a pro, she couldn't stop herself. She found herself closing her eyes and kissing him back. 'I can't do this! I shouldn't! I've been down this road before and I know for a fact where it leads to! Why can't I pull myself away from Malik's arms?'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Ha ha ha! Cliff hanger!  
  
YL: I couldn't stop her, she had two sodas and then all was lost!  
  
L: Quiet you! *throws fuzzy slipper at YL*  
  
YL: Oh Ra why me? Why was I cursed with such a hikari?  
  
L: Just lucky I guess!  
  
YL: *growls*  
  
L: OK time for some shout outs! GotsDaHotts4YamiBakura: Thanks for the Love!  
  
K Yami Yugi29: It really isn't Malik bashing cause I think he's so damn cute, but when I bring the rest of the gang in they may bash him.  
  
Malik: Hey who said you could bash me?!  
  
L: Malik!! *glomps him*  
  
Malik: Help me!!  
  
YL: -_-; Give me a minute I'm gonna have to find a crow bar.  
  
L: See ya next time everybody! But there won't be a next time unless you review!!!!!  
  
Malik: Can't breathe.ribs crushed!!  
  
L: Awwww isn't he cute? ^_^ 


	3. Leaving His Arms

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Chapter three! Chapter three!! *dances around*  
  
YL: It had to be the homemade jam that is like 99% sugar didn't it?  
  
L: Hey if I'm gonna sleep the morning away and wake up to find breakfast already made well hell yeah I'm gonna splurge on the jam.  
  
YL: I beg of you, just don't eat any candy, I don't think I could take it.  
  
L: Oh come on it's still too early for candy. I promise I won't eat any till noon.  
  
YL: Ok good. *looks at clock* Wait it's already 11:25!!!  
  
L: *tries to look innocent* Really? Already?  
  
YL: *Growls*  
  
L: Okies how about no candy today? Will that make you happy?  
  
YL: Yes  
  
L: Now do the disclaimer.  
  
YL: Hey you said you'd get someone else!  
  
L: Fine you big baby, Yami come out here and do the disclaimer please.  
  
Yami: Fine, but Yugi and I are in the story today right?  
  
L: *thinks* Um. I think you are.  
  
YL: Scatter brain.  
  
Yami: Good enough. Lilly doesn't own Yu Gi Oh, so don't sue her.  
  
YL: Yeah if she did she'd have Yami and Yugi married by now.  
  
Yami: *Blushes*  
  
L: Yami x Yugi is my favorite pairing! But enough of that, on with the story! Chapter three: Leaving his arms  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nakia's arms wrapped around Malik's neck, and he began to push her back down on the bed, 'what am I doing?! I've got to stop this!' Her mind kept telling her 'no, stop, don't.' but everything else was telling her, 'yes, go ahead, your brother didn't say that you couldn't.' And the voices that she listened to were the ones that were the most convincing, she quit fighting. (YL: She is so weak. She's pitiful. L: You would be too.)  
  
~Malik's pov~  
  
What possessed me to do this? One minute I'm examining her hand and the next I'm kissing her. Was it because when I looked up from her hand and looked at her I saw something else I wanted? This wasn't the plan I need to stop but I can't. Her arms are around me, and her kisses.I can't pull myself away!  
  
What would happen to my plans if I didn't stop? Would she help me? Or would she help her brother?  
  
~out of Malik's pov~  
  
Their lips pulled apart and they both breathed heavily, Nakia and Malik looked into each other's eyes, both wondering what to do now that they were in this situation. 'Do I dare kiss him?' 'Should I kiss her again?' Malik leaned in to kiss her again and she met him half way.  
  
~Nakia's pov~  
  
I'm breaking every rule I made for myself, but I can't help it. Why can't I help it? Why am I attracted to him? He kidnapped me, he locked me in this room, but I.can't stop myself. I have to stop.  
  
~Out of Nakia's pov~  
  
Nakia pulled out of the kiss, Malik looked at her with a look of confusion.  
  
"Malik I can't do this. I have my duty to my brother, I can't do this."  
  
"It's always him isn't it?" Malik said sitting up and letting go of her.  
  
"I made my commitment to him long before I met you Malik." She said sitting up.  
  
"What about Ben? You got close enough to him that he asked you to marry him." He looked down, not being able to look her in the eye.  
  
"Things were different back then; Ben never kissed me like you did. Back then it was buggy rides and chaperoned dances. And maybe a little kiss on the cheek, it was never like that."  
  
"Do you still love him?" he looked up at her for the answer  
  
"No, not in that way, all he is now is a very painful memory." She reached out and took his hand, "Malik, I feel a connection to you that I can't explain, but I have my duty, and I must fulfill it."  
  
"Then go, go and fulfill your duty, but don't expect me to wait around for you." He said angrily, pulling his hand from hers.  
  
"Malik I-."  
  
"GO!" He stood and turned away from her, "Leave, you won't have a change of heart I see that now, so leave me." He was angry and hurt and all he wanted to do was make her go away so she couldn't see his pain.  
  
"Goodbye Malik." She said sadly. And with that she vanished. Malik turned around to look at the place she had been sitting; he left the room and slammed the door.  
  
Nakia transported herself outside of Malik's home, She looked up at its dark and empty windows, then she began to walk off in the direction she felt her brother's presence. 'Alright brother dearest you have put me through hell and now it's time for a little family reunion.' She was angry and who wouldn't be. (YL: I would! L: *pops a piece of candy in her mouth* YL: WAS THAT CANDY?)  
  
~The next day~  
  
Her grey eyes studied the building, 'so this is where my brother is? A game shop? Figures.' She walked up to the door and walked in and was taken aback by the boy behind the counter. He looked exactly like her brother, but it only took her a second to realize that it wasn't her brother, Mr. Gloom and Doom. This being was very innocent, and seemed to be made of pure light.  
  
"Hello, welcome. Can I help you?" Yugi asked when he saw a girl with curly purple hair all pilled on top of her head that bounced when she walked with stormy grey eyes; wearing black slacks, a black knit top, and black high heels. He thought it was strange that she would stare at him like that, but dismissed it when she smiled at him and said,  
  
"Yes, you can, I'm looking for someone, and you may know him."  
  
"Well tell me his name and I may just be able to help you." Yugi gave her one of his angel smiles. ^_^ Just then Yami walked in to ask Yugi a question. (AN: I'm one of those who likes to give Yami his own body!)  
  
"Aibou, where is the-?" but he stopped when he saw Nakia standing near the counter. He knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place where. Her face was familiar. Then she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Yami, it's been a long time."  
  
"Do I know you?" Yami asked looking confused. "I could swear that I've seen you before." Nakia laughed.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked looking from Yami to Nakia.  
  
"My name is Nakia." She said with a smile, watching Yami, hoping that it would be all he needed to remember her.  
  
"Nakia, that's Egyptian isn't it Yami?" Yugi asked look up at him.  
  
"Yes Aibou, it is it means-."  
  
"Pure and faithful." Nakia finished. Yami looked more confused then ever.  
  
"Who are you? How do I know you?"  
  
"It saddens me that you can't remember me Yami, but it has been 5000 years." Yami and Yugi had identical looks of shock.  
  
"Then you Knew Yami back when-."  
  
"when he was pharaoh. Yes I knew him very well. He's my brother." Yami's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. 'A sister? My sister?' Nakia laughed, reading his thoughts. "Yes Yami, I am your sister." Yami was skeptical.  
  
"If I really did have a sister she would have died long ago."  
  
"Well I have this." She held up her hands, and made her millennium item visible. (YL: The idget hasn't figured out what to name it, so she wants the readers help. L: Yeah can you suggest a name for it?)  
  
"Oh Ra." Yami said looking at them.  
  
"You still can't remember me?" She asked looking at him sadly.  
  
"No. I can't, I'm sorry." Yugi looked about as sad as Yami felt.  
  
"I wait for you for 5000 years on your request and you can't remember me?! That's what I get for being a good sister." She stamped her foot in anger.  
  
"Nakia, stop pouting you know how I hate it." Nakia looked at Yami with shock. "W-where did that come from? It just seemed so natural to say."  
  
"That's the brother I know and love!" Nakia threw her arms around him giving him a bone crushing hug. Yami was greatly surprised, Yugi smiled and began to laugh.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Ok leaving it here you tell me what you want to happen next.  
  
YL: Of course she may just not listen and do what she wants.  
  
L: When inspiration hits I follow. *touches bruises*  
  
YL: *grins while making a fist*  
  
L: Please review! 


	4. How in the Hell am I Going to Make You R...

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Sore throat. need tea.  
  
YL: Here Aibou. *gives her mug-o-tea*  
  
L: Thank you.  
  
YL: Well that's what you get for frolicking in the snow at 1 am in only your pajamas and flip flops.  
  
L: You're just mad I didn't take you with me.  
  
YL: Well you could have taken me with you. Why didn't you?  
  
L: You were asleep.  
  
YL: I would have gotten up.  
  
L: *sigh* I don't want to argue, I just want to write this chapter.  
  
YL: When my Aibou is sick she isn't her usual bouncy self.  
  
L: This chapter is dedicated to K Yami Yugi29 who gave me the idea.  
  
YL: I would have come up with it sooner or later.  
  
L: Yeah, sure, whatever. *pops cough drop in mouth* do the disclaimer.  
  
YL: Lilly doesn't own Yu Gi Oh; if she did we would be living in Hawaii.  
  
L: Chapter four: How in the Hell am I going to make you remember?  
  
"talking" 'thinking' /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// *Yami Malik to Malik*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nakia was still hugging Yami when Jou and Honda, walked into the shop.  
  
"Hey, Yami, Yugi come on we're meeting everybody for lunch remember?" Jou said before he stopped and looked shocked at the beautiful girl who was hugging Yami. Honda was just as shocked. Nakia let go of Yami and looked at the two of them, they looked familiar, but when you had been around as long as Nakia everyone looked like someone she had seen before.  
  
Yugi laughed at the two of them, and then began to explain.  
  
"Jou, Honda, this is Yami's long lost sister! She's been waiting for him to come back for 5000 years!"  
  
"Well I'm not really the long lost one; I've been hanging around for 5000 years. If anyone is long lost its Mr. Doom and gloom here." She said nudging her brother.  
  
"Nakia you know I hate that name, why must you always call me it?"  
  
"You're remembering more!! Thank the gods I was up all night trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to make you remember." Honda and Jou look confused.  
  
"Nakia why don't you come with us and you can tell everybody?" Yugi asked giving her another one of his cute little smiles.  
  
"Sure. You don't mind do you?" She asked Jou and Honda.  
  
"Naw it's cool." Honda said. Jou was still confused.  
  
"Let's go then, we don't want to keep the other's waiting." Yami said. They all leave and headed for the restaurant where all of their friends were waiting.  
  
~ At Malik's~  
  
Malik had been storming around his house since she had left. He was hurt and angry, and even though he had asked her to leave he had really wanted her to stay. She was right when she said felt a connection because Malik had felt it to. But she had left, she had made her choice, and now Malik had to move on.  
  
"I don't want to move on, I want Nakia."  
  
*Then take her* said his Yami, Malik hated speaking to him. *The Pharaoh has taken your destiny, you can't let him take her too.* My Yami was making sense, which was strange.  
  
~At the restaurant ~  
  
Tea, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, and Duke were all sitting in a booth waiting for them, Jou and Honda sat down leaving it up to Yami and Yugi to introduce Nakia to the group. Nakia stood quietly between them as Yugi pointed out everyone.  
  
"That's, Mai, Tea, Bakura, Ryou, Jou's Sister Serenity, and that's Duke." Yugi said with a smile. "Everybody this is Yami's sister Nakia."  
  
"Hello." Nakia said with a nervous smile. Well their reaction to Yugi's words was priceless, Tea who had been worried Nakia was Yami's new girlfriend, grinned thinking it was a way for her to get closer to Yami, (AN: I hate Tea!!!) Mai just looked slightly shocked, as did Ryou. Serenity always cheerful, smiled at her. Bakura always gloomy just scowled. And Duke was already thinking of ways to ask her out. They each said hello to her.  
  
Yugi sat down and Nakia followed and sat next to him, and Yami sat on her other side. Yami had been silent the entire walk there, Nakia was getting worried.  
  
"So tell them everything you told me Nakia." Yami said, looking at her.  
  
"Um alright, well, 5000 years ago when Yami was pharaoh and he was making plans to seal up the millennium items he came to me and asked to be the key. The Key would become immortal and would be endowed with powers to keep them self safe until the pharaoh returned. What gives me the power to do that is this," she held up her hands, "They have no name, other then being known as the power of the key. They are a millennium item made specifically for this purpose and can't be removed. Unless they are removed by the pharaoh." Everyone was silent. Nakia put down her hands. "The purpose of the key was so that when Yami did return I could restore him to full power."  
  
"And you've been waiting around for you brother for 5000 years, Serenity be happy your brother doesn't ask you to do things like that." Mai said grinning.  
  
"It's not like I minded, I love my brother, and I'd do anything for him." Nakia said.  
  
"So why haven't you restored Yami to full power yet?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because you twit he can't remember anything from his life before." Bakura said sneering. Nakia gave him a dark look,  
  
"The tomb robber is right, Yami can't remember me, and to give him that kind of power and him not remembering how to use it could be a dangerous thing."  
  
"Will Yami ever get his memories back?" Ryou asked.  
  
"He's already remembering things and not knowing it, any little thing could trigger a memory now." Nakia said smiling.  
  
"So how did you find Yami anyway?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well I can sense him, but that wasn't really how I found out he was here. You see I had given up on ever finding Yami and had stopped using my powers all together. But then when Malik captured me I-."  
  
"You never told me that maniac captured you!" Yami said looking at Nakia in surprise. Everyone else had looks of shock on their faces too. "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Yami asked putting his hands on her shoulders and turning her so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"No, Yami he didn't.after he captured me and I told him I wasn't going to give him the power of the pharaoh he let me go." Ok so she didn't tell him everything that happened but it was a little personal.  
  
"He wouldn't give up that easily, tell me everything that happened." Nakia looked up at her brother, back in Egypt, he would have done that same thing, having her brother back, and him acting like her normally would brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"He did hurt you!" Yami said when he saw her tears.  
  
"No Yami, he didn't."  
  
"Tell me Nakia, what did he do to you?" The rest of the group remained silent waiting to hear what she said.  
  
"I don't know how he found me, or how he captured me, but when I woke up I was chained to a bed in a dark room." Yami's face darkened but he kept silent. "Then he asked me for the power of the pharaoh, and about being the key in general. Well I told him that I wouldn't help him, that I had my duty to you and that I wanted to leave. He said I could go when ever I wished, but he wasn't going to unchain me I'd have to do it myself, well I was forced to use my powers. Remember that I had given up on finding you. And then he got angry with me and told me to leave, and I did. Then I sensed you." she stopped there. Yami thought on this for a moment. He looked in her eyes, and a memory came back to him.  
  
~Memory~  
  
He was a child and he was chasing Nakia around, she was screaming, every now and then she'd let out a laugh, their bare feet made slapping sounds on the marble floors and their laugher echoed down the halls.  
  
"Come on Nakia! Tell me!" He called, but she kept screaming.  
  
~End of Memory~  
  
"Do I have to chase you around this place to get you to tell me everything that happened Nakia?" Yami asked. Nakia's eyes widened, and without thinking she said in a quiet voice,  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Well sorry this chapter is so boring but I'm having a bit of writers block.  
  
YL: The kind even sugar can't fix.  
  
L: Also: Kai you reviewed my last chapter and I'm sorry my story isn't what you expected it to be, it is going to get better soon, it just takes time, you have to build a good foundation for a story first.  
  
YL: Yeah next chapter Malik is gonna begin plotting to get Nakia back, and Yami is gonna remember some more.  
  
L: Well I think that's it, any ideas or suggestions for the story would be appreciated.  
  
YL: Please review! 


	5. Did I say Kiss? I meant

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
YL: Watch out! She just had 2 cups of coffee!!!  
  
L: Snow! Snow! Snow!!  
  
YL: Oh yeah and it's snowing again. What's the big deal? It's just snow.  
  
L: It never snows in this part of Oregon, it only ever rains.  
  
YL: Big deal.  
  
L: Give me one good reason not to hit you right now.  
  
YL: Um...it's snowing?  
  
L: Ok. *goes to window to watch the pretty snow*  
  
YL: Wow I didn't think that would work. Ok time for disclaimer: we don't own Yu Gi Oh, if we did, well I'll tell you one thing I wouldn't be freezing to death in snowville.  
  
L: K, chapter five: Did I say kiss? I meant..  
  
"talking" 'thinking' /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The entire table was silent; they were all watching Yami to see his reaction to the bomb that Nakia had just dropped. Nakia looked into his eyes trying to read his expression not wanting to read his thoughts because it was an invasion of his privacy. 'Why did I tell him? What will he say?' Yugi decided to break the tension; he could feel through their link that Yami was upset.  
  
"Nakia, did he do anything else?" Nakia kept her eyes on her brother's,  
  
"No Yugi, after.after he kissed me. I-I told him that he had to stop, that I had my duty to my brother, and that nothing he did would sway me from my course." Yami looked away from her eyes then he stood and ran off, he left the restaurant, and kept running. The table stayed silent and watched Nakia.  
  
"I-I need to be alone for a while, I'm sorry that I ruined your plans." And with that she ran off in the opposite direction that Yami went.  
  
~Yami's pov~  
  
The moment she said he had kissed her all I wanted to do was scream. How could that maniac do that to my little sister?! Wait, when did she suddenly turn into my sister? Before we left for the restaurant I was still doubtful of that, and now I feel the need to protect her, to make sure she is never hurt. Is this what it is like to have a little sister? I feel this way about Yugi too, but with him it is different, he is the other part of my soul, and I love him. Nakia is my blood. I can feel it now, the connection that she claimed led her to me; I can feel her.  
  
~Nakia's pov~  
  
I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? Why did I tell him? But then, why did he run away? Is my brother ashamed of me? Is he angry with me for letting Malik kiss me? Why didn't he yell or scream like the old Yami would? Why didn't he jump up and declare that he would hunt Malik down and kill him? Yami used to do those things all the time; he used to want to protect me almost to the point that he was smothering me. But he's not my brother anymore, he's not pharaoh of all Egypt, he doesn't rule over all with his grace, he isn't the day and the night anymore. Somewhere along the line, the world realized that, but I haven't.  
  
~normal pov~  
  
Malik watched her, she had run to a park and was now sitting on a rock next to a stream, and she was crying. He stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to her. Her back was to him and he put a hand on her shoulder. When his hand touched her she almost jumped out of her skin, she turned around and looked at Malik. When she saw him she let out a little sob,  
  
"What has your bastard brother done to you?" Malik asked kneeling down next to her. Nakia didn't say a word; she just threw her arms around Malik and cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around her and pulled her up so she was standing.  
  
"That bad huh?" Nakia just kept crying.  
  
Now that Yami could feel his sister he decided to follow and see where it led. She had gone to a park on the opposite side of town, he began to wander the park looking for her, and then he heard crying. Another memory came flooding back.  
  
~Memory~  
  
Nakia was crying, she must have been six at the time, and Yami was eight.  
  
"Nakia please don't cry, what's wrong?" tears slipped down her face.  
  
"It's my finger, I cut it." She held out her small hand to let Yami look at it.  
  
"Oh Nakia it's only a scratch, you'll be fine." He said looking at her finger.  
  
~End of memory~  
  
"Nakia!" Yami whispered, and he ran towards the crying, but he stopped cold when he saw her in Malik's arms, being comforted, and petted by him.  
  
"Shhhhhhh Nakia, it's alright, shhhhhhh." Malik whispered softly. One of his hands was softly stroking her curls while the other was wrapped securely around her. Yami saw red, his hands bawled up into fists.  
  
"MALIK GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yami shouted angrily. Nakia looked up in shock, and Yami saw the tear trails on her face. 'Had I done that to her?'  
  
"Why should I let her go? Why should I give her back to you when you're the one who did this to her?!" Malik held her a little tighter. Yami was shocked. He walked up to them and punched Malik in the face, Malik fell to the ground and Nakia moved back in horror, as she watched her brother and Malik throw punches at each other and then roll around in the dirt.  
  
"STOP IT!!" she screamed. But they kept fighting, hitting each other, kicking, scratching and clawing. Then Nakia had, had enough. She put her hands together then pulled them apart; as she did the boys flew apart. She stepped in between them.  
  
"Enough with the testosterone!!" She said looking at them. She looked up at the sky, "Oh Ra help me." She looked back at them; both of them were covered in dirt. Malik's shirt was torn, he had a black eye, and he had a cut on his cheek. Yami had a black eye to match, and his lip was bleeding. They both glared at one another, both still on the ground about six feet between them, both breathing heavily.  
  
Malik stood first, then Yami, neither of them said a word, their eyes were locked in a death glare. Then Malik looked at Nakia,  
  
"Nakia, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave." Nakia looked back at him as he filled the gap between them. "Forgive me for my rudeness." Yami saw red again, but he stayed where he was. Nakia and Malik looked in each other's eyes, and then Malik leaned down and kissed her. It was a small, soft, short kiss. "We'll talk again." He said in a whisper. Yami took a few steps towards them ready to punch Malik again but then Malik turned and left. Nakia, in a daze watched him leave. Yami glared as he watched him leave then he gently took Nakia by the shoulders and made her look in his eyes.  
  
"Nakia, I may not remember everything about being your brother, but as your brother I'm telling you that Malik is bad news and you will stay away from him." Nakia nodded.  
  
"Come on Yami lets go take care of those cuts and bruises." She and Yami left the park and headed back to the game shop. When they got back Yugi was there waiting for them, he looked very worried.  
  
/What happened Yami?/  
  
//I'm not badly hurt Aibou don't worry.//  
  
"What happened Nakia?" Yugi asked, making Yami sit down on a stool in the kitchen.  
  
"My baka brother decided to pick a fight with Malik." She said giving Yami a look. "Get a first aide kit and we'll fix him." She gave Yugi a smile. Yugi smiled back and went off to find a first aide kit. Yami watched Yugi leave; he had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"I never thought it would be possible." Nakia said watching Yami.  
  
"Never thought what would be possible?" Yami said, pulling his gaze from the place he last saw Yugi to look at her.  
  
"My big brother is in love." Nakia said with a smirk.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Yami asked looking down at his hands.  
  
"Yami, I'm your sister, I know your expressions, and that is definitely a look one gets when they are pining for someone." Yami sighed, and blushed. "The real question is: why haven't you told him you love him?"  
  
"How do you know I haven't told him? I could have told him and he could have rejected me." Yami said looking up at her.  
  
"Yami, if you had told Yugi that you loved him I can guarantee you that he would have greeted you with a kiss a minute ago." Yami looked at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it only obvious to me?" She looked up at the ceiling, "Oh Ra, my poor brother." She looked at Yami again. "Yugi is very much in love with you Yami."  
  
"She's right Yami." Said Yugi, he had been standing in the hall listening to the entire conversation. He was blushing a deep shade of red.  
  
//Truly Aibou?//  
  
/truly./ Nakia smiled and took the first aide kit Yugi.  
  
//I love you too Yugi.//  
  
"Ok boys enough with the mushy stuff, let's get Yami fixed up here and then you two can go talk." Nakia said as she began to clean Yami's cut lip. Yami and Yugi nodded, and Yugi helped Nakia clean up the rest of Yami's cuts. Then she left the two of them alone at the game shop and went for a walk.  
  
"Have fun boys." She said as she left the shop. She then began to walk around aimlessly, her thoughts were all mixed up, and she couldn't seem to straighten them out. The sun had begun to set and her wandering had brought her back to the park she had been earlier, but this time she went and sat on a swing, and watched the sun sink.  
  
Malik had followed her since she had left the game shop; he had followed her all over town and now that she was alone he came up behind her and pushed her swing. When she felt herself go foreword she let out a little squeal. Then she looked behind her not knowing what to think until she saw Malik. He grinned at her and when the swing came back at him, he pushed her again. She turned around and looked foreword.  
  
They stayed like this for a little while longer, him pushing her, and her looking out at the sunset. Then just as the sun had gone and the swing had come back to him he took a hold of the chains, and stopped her. Then he whispered in her ear,  
  
"I told you we'd talk again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: ok I know we said that we would have Malik plotting in this chapter but I think this way is slightly better.  
  
YL: That and she's lazy.  
  
L: Don't start. I'm warning you.  
  
YL: Oooo what ya gonna do? Sick your twenty pound cat on me?  
  
L: Something like that.  
  
YL: I'm not afraid of your cat.  
  
L: Well, you should be.  
  
YL: *rolls eyes* yeah yeah yeah. REVIEW! 


	6. He Told Me Not to

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
YL: Because of the snow and ice storms she hasn't had to go to school for 3 days in a row and it has gone to her head, there is no stopping the insanity.  
  
L: It's like a giant skating rink out there!!!!!  
  
YL: And I'm freezing my butt off.  
  
L: Awwww come on it's not that cold.  
  
YL: 18 DEGREES!!!! THAT IS BELLOW FREEZING!!!!  
  
L: *mumbles* Big baby.  
  
YL: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?  
  
L: nothing ^_^  
  
YL: I don't believe you.  
  
L: Ok folks time for chapter six: He told me not to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Maybe it was the fact that the sun had gone down or maybe it was that he was whispering in her ear, but Nakia was shivering. She took a deep steadying breath, and slowly exhaled.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Malik?" She tried to keep her voice steady, but between the shivering and the knowledge that her brother would kill them both if he found them had her quite nervous. Malik let go of her swing and sat in the swing next to her.  
  
"I was hoping to find out how things were going with your brother. Has he remembered everything yet?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"No, he barely remembers me." She said sadly. She looked down at her feet and began to twirl her swing around. Malik watched her, he had been watching her all day but now he was up close and he could see every detail. So he studied her intently so that when he had to leave her he could remember. She twirled for a few minutes then she stood. She took a few steps away from the swings and said,  
  
"He doesn't remember anything about being pharaoh, and he can only recall a few things about being my brother. It's frustrating." A soft breeze began to blow and she reached up and pulled out a dozen hair pins and her hair came tumbling down, it went to her waist. She shook her mane of purple curls and looked back at Malik, "I thought those pins were going to kill me." She said a small smile. He smiled back,  
  
"How do you know that your brother will want the power of the pharaoh when he regains his memories?"  
  
"So you saw it too, the relationship between Yami and Yugi."  
  
"Who doesn't notice?" Malik said with a smile.  
  
"Well the two of them didn't until today." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered; this time she was sure it was because of the cold and not Malik. Malik noticed her shivering and got up.  
  
"Here take my jacket." He took it off and put it over her shoulders. She blushed and said very quietly,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come on lets go sit on the merry go round." He put his arm around her and led her to the merry go round and they sat down. With one arm still around her he took one of her hands in his; the power of the key was invisible. "It's so strange, I can't even feel the rings and chains." He said quietly.  
  
"You can't, but I can." Nakia said looking at her hand. "I can't feel anything with my fingertips because of it."  
  
"That doesn't seem fair. You can't feel anything?"  
  
"Nothing." She reached up with her other hand and touched Malik's cheek. "You feel my fingers brushing your skin but I feel nothing." She said sadly, she put her hand down.  
  
"At least it's just your fingers." He said with a grin. "Be thankful it isn't your entire body." He gave her a look that scared and excited her at the same time. Malik leaned in and kissed her, he let go of her hand and wrapped his other arm around her. Nakia kissed him back for a moment then she pulled away.  
  
"Malik it's getting late, I-."  
  
"You have to go back to your brother." He said angrily.  
  
"No, it's just that I'm going to have to walk to my hotel and it's on the other side of town and its dark, and weird people come out at this time of night." Malik chuckled.  
  
"Why must you do things the hard way when you know that you could use your powers?"  
  
"Because they aren't a toy." Malik chuckled again and kissed her.  
  
"Always doing things the hard way. Alright, how about I walk you back to your hotel?" Nakia smiled and shook her head,  
  
"I'll do it the easy way." Malik grinned.  
  
"Are you trying to get away from me?"  
  
"My brother told me to stay away from you."  
  
"Why must you always do what your brother tells you?" He asked a little angrily.  
  
"I don't do everything he tells me. My brother told me to stay away from you altogether but I'm here, in your arms."  
  
"True, you are here. Why?"  
  
"Why am I in your arms or why am I at the park?" She asked trying to be difficult.  
  
"Both."  
  
"The park because I needed to go for a walk to try and clear my head; and your arms because it seems to clog my head up more."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Well I'm really confused so I'm not going to be any help."  
  
"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe, or I could really be confused and have no idea." (L: I do this all the time YL: Yeah but she's just confused.)  
  
"You aren't doing this on purpose are you?" He asked, looking at her quizzically.  
  
"Um, I don't remember anymore, I've confused myself." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Alright, Miss. Confused, so you won't or can't give me a straight answer, fine I can take a hint you don't want to be around me." He said in mock offence. Nakia rolled her eyes,  
  
"Don't start with that, I like you Malik, but I've been told-."  
  
"You've been told that I'm no good, that I'm evil, maybe they even told you that I tried to kill them." Nakia looked shocked,  
  
"You tried to kill them?!" It came out as a squeak.  
  
"Ok maybe I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know."  
  
"So, you tired to kill Yami and Yugi?"  
  
"And their friends."  
  
"And their friends. Ok this is slightly strange." She said sliding out of his arms and standing so she could pace back and forth, her mind was a jumble of questions. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" he asked looking up at her. She stopped her pace and looked down at him.  
  
"Why did you try to kill them?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have had to resort to violence if your brother had just handed the millennium puzzle over to me."  
  
"Malik, do you know that you are crazy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, as long as we've got that established." She began to pace again, "ok um.why are you crazy exactly?"  
  
"Read my mind, I know you want to."  
  
"You'll let me? And you don't care what I see?"  
  
"I'll let you see and I don't care what you do see, as long as when you are finished we don't speak of what you have seen."  
  
"Alright." She said a little shakily and she sat down next to him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tired to concentrate.  
  
And then she tapped in to his memories, it's something she's always hated to do but sometimes it's been necessary. She saw his childhood and his initiation, she saw his pain and his plotting, and then she saw his Yami.  
  
~In Malik's Mind~  
  
(AN: ok this part is a little tricky. Basically she's walking around inside of his head.)  
  
"STAY OUT!!" A dark voice bellowed, "LEAVE!!" The area of Malik's mind she had been wandering through suddenly went dark.  
  
"Why do you not want me here? What do you have to hide?" Nakia asked.  
  
"NO QUESTIONS!! JUST GET OUT!!!" Suddenly she was thrown out of Malik's mind.  
  
~Back in the Park~  
  
Nakia fell off the merry go round with a squeal, and then from the ground she let out a angry scream. Malik laughed at her,  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"If I could I'd really hurt your Yami!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: OK writes block has claimed my mind.  
  
YL:*holding baseball bat* One good swing will take care of it.  
  
L: How about not?  
  
YL: Fine you keep the writers block; don't say I didn't try to help.  
  
L: You are supposed to be my muse! You are supposed to help me, not hurt me!  
  
YL: Hee, hee, hee.  
  
L: *sigh* Ok folks next chapter I have no clue what I'm going to do. Ideas would be appreciated! 


	7. You Can't Control Me

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: HIYA!!!!!  
  
YL: She just ate a bowl of ice cream; I am not responsible for what she writes.  
  
L: I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to write but I've been working on a project for my health class.  
  
YL: That; and she hasn't really had any brain storms.  
  
L: Isn't that what you are for Yami?  
  
YL: *ignores Lilly* But she has been thinking about the suggestion given to her by K Yami Yugi29 and she is gonna use it.  
  
L: Yeah thanks, you are my most loyal reader.  
  
YL: Ok scatter brain it's time for you to start the chapter.  
  
L: Okie dokie! I do not own Yu Gi Oh, I wish I did.  
  
YL: Chapter Seven: You Can't Control Me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik got down on his knees next to her on the ground, a worried look on his face.  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
  
"No, he was just very mean." She said with a grimace of pain, "He gave me one major head ache; I don't think I can stand." Her breathing had become quick little gasps. She looked very pale, she felt like she was going to be sick, and her head was throbbing so bad she could hardly think. Malik was more worried than ever and he was furious with his Yami, he tried to contact him with their mind link but his Yami must have been ignoring him.  
  
"Just stay still for a minute Nakia." He said, trying to make his voice sound calm. "Try to take deep breaths." Nakia couldn't understand what he was saying, all it was to her was an echo. She began to hear ringing, just one long tone. She was shaking and sweat covered her body.  
  
Malik was really worried now. He kept trying to get her attention but it was like she couldn't even hear him. He took a hold of her hand; it was warm and clammy. Then her eyes fluttered shut, and the shaking stopped.  
  
"Oh Shit!" Her gasps had stopped, and she was breathing normally, "She passed out. What.what do I do now?" He tried to contact his Yami again, he may be a total maniac but he might actually know what to do. But again there was nothing.  
  
The darkness had suddenly poured in on them and the lamps that lit the park's walk ways flickered to life. Malik put a hand to her forehead, it was still damp with sweat, but her skin felt cooler.  
  
"Come on Nakia, wake up, please." He pleaded. Then a thought occurred to him, 'what if I took her to her brother? Oh gods no that wouldn't work, he'd see her in my arms and freak out, he'd take her from me and try to pummel me to death, and I'd never see Nakia again.'  
  
But then Nakia's eyes opened, she looked up at Malik. She felt drained. She was freezing now and everything felt all shaky. He looked so worried, and pale even in the yellow glow of the street lamps.  
  
"That usually doesn't happen." She said weakly. Malik looked at her; her face was so pale you could see some of the veins in her face. But she was awake, and that was all that mattered to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question but it was the only one he could come up with.  
  
"I'll be fine in a minute or two." She said letting out a shaky breath. "Was I out very long?"  
  
"Only for a minute or two."  
  
"I think I better call it a night." She said, trying to sit up, but she was so dizzy she almost fell back to the ground; Malik steadied her by putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Can you make it back the easy way? Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?"  
  
"I can make to my hotel, I'll be fine Malik." She said giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Alright." He said, and with the blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
~Nakia's Suite~  
  
Nakia was sitting on her bed, trying to will her shaking body to get up and take a bath. She felt so drained and weak, but she couldn't explain why, this had never happened to her before. 'It had to be his Yami.' Finally she stood up, another rush of dizziness came to her but she ignored it and walked into her suite's enormous bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the large Jacuzzi tub and turned on the water, making sure it was good and hot she added some bubble bath. It was then that she realized that she still had Malik's jacket on. She took it off and set it off to the side on the counter, she'd have to give it back to Malik later. She then undressed and climbed into the bubble filled tub. She let herself relax as she tried to sort out her thoughts.  
  
It was then that she realized that she was slowly slipping down in the tub, usually this would have been no big deal but she couldn't will her body to move, she was frozen. She began to panic, 'what's happening to me? Why can't I move?' It was then that she sensed the spirit of the rod. He was slowly pushing her down in the tub; she could feel his hands on her shoulders. He wasn't in his own body, just in his spirit form, (AN: I read a fan fic where the author made Yami have a normal body and a spiritual one, I thought it would be a cool idea for Yami Malik. Basically only those with Millennium items can see, and feel Yamis in their spiritual form. I'm not stealing the idea just borrowing!) She couldn't fight back, and very soon she wouldn't be able to breathe.  
  
Her mind kept screaming 'LET ME GO!' but her lips wouldn't move. The water was almost to her lips, and then she heard his voice.  
  
"It was a smart idea my hikari had, ne? Let take over your body and mind so that we could get close to your brother and steal the millennium puzzle. Then with you under my control get him the rest of the items and then give him the power of the pharaoh." The spirit cackled evilly. And then he plunged her head under the water. She held her breath as long as she could but she knew she was going to pass out and he would get control over her body. She let her breath out, and then instead of resisting his control over her body she gave him free reign.  
  
He pulled her head out of the water, she wasn't breathing very well, but she was immortal and she would be fine later. He sneered as he tightened his grip on her wet hair,  
  
"This weak little bitch is the key? I can't believe the pharaoh would choose such an unworthy candidate." He said angrily,  
  
'I can't believe my hikari thinks he's in love with her. She is unworthy of my hikari, one day he and I will be the ones in power and I will kill her with it. He'll thank me when he finds out I've done this.' Then he tried to take over her mind, but what he wasn't counting on was her waiting for him there.  
  
~Inside Nakia's Mind~  
  
She had closed everything off leaving them in a cold dark room; she stood there facing him dressed as an ancient Egyptian. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, with a bead covered gold collar, her hair was up with a gold band, and it showed of the numerous gold and precious stone earrings that pierced her ears. She had golden arm bands on both of her upper arms, and on her hands was the ever present power of the key. On her feet she wore sandals. Her eyes were heavily covered with makeup, giving them a intense look. She looked like she was meant to be dressed like that, she stood perfectly straight  
  
"You tried to take over my body." She said very calmly, very much like a royal.  
  
"Let me out of here." He said trying to stay as intimidating as possible. He wasn't going to loose to a weak girl.  
  
"I'll let you out when I'm good and ready to." She said still very calm, her expression not changing. He glared at her darkly.  
  
"Let me out now before I hurt you." His voice was low and would have scared the shit out of any normal person, but remember that Nakia is anything but normal.  
  
"I'd love to see you try and hurt me. Why do you want to leave so badly when a minute ago you wanted to take up residence here?" She took one graceful step towards him. He caught a whiff of the scented oil that women back in ancient Egypt used to rub into their skin.  
  
"Let me out." He said darkly. He watched her as she took yet another step.  
  
"Coward."  
  
"What?" he asked angrily.  
  
"You are running in fear, therefore you are a coward."  
  
"No one calls me a coward, no one."  
  
"Well I just did, so what are you going to do about it?" She took another step. They were only standing about three feet apart now. Malik reached out to grab her but his hand stopped in mid grab, and then he was thrown across the room. "That was for kicking me out of Malik's mind." He was suddenly picked up and thrown again. "That was for making me pass out." Again he was picked up and thrown, "that was for almost drowning me." Then he was picked up and bashed against the ground four times. "And that was for entering my mind without my permission."  
  
He stood up very battered, bruised, and bleeding. But he didn't care; all he cared about was getting his hands around her neck and chocking the life out of her.  
  
"Now get the hell out of my head before I get really angry." She said in a cold voice as he was pushed out of her mind.  
  
~Back~  
  
Nakia let out a shuddering breath as she opened her eyes and quickly got out of the bath tub. Malik's Yami was no where in sight.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: OK that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long.  
  
YL: She's lazy.  
  
L: Am not, I'm just very busy.  
  
YL: Yeah, yeah. What ever.  
  
L: Thanks again to K Yami Yugi29 for the help.  
  
YL: I still think one good hit with the baseball bat would have worked.  
  
L: *rolls eyes* Please review! 


	8. Dreaming of You

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: *sneakily throws something in the trash can.*  
  
YL: What was that?  
  
L:*looks caught* Nothing.  
  
YL: What was it? Tell me now or you will really pay for it later.  
  
L: Empty paper cup.  
  
YL: What kind of paper cup?  
  
L: You know, the kind that holds coffee.  
  
YL: I GO AND TAKE NAP AND YOU DRINK COFFEE?  
  
L: Well it was banana split flavored.  
  
YL: I don't care if it's cookies n' cream, you shouldn't drink coffee you know it makes you jittery.  
  
L: *mumbles* it does more than that.  
  
YL: What?  
  
L: ^_^ Nothing. Ok time to start the chappie, you know I don't own Yu Gi Oh so don't even try and sue me, all you'll get is the bill from my dentist for my wisdom teeth extraction.  
  
YL: Chapter Eight: Dreaming of You.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~In Nakia's Suite~  
  
Nakia had put on her pajamas and was now sitting on her bed in a kind of shock. 'Malik had come up with the idea to take over my mind and body? Was his Yami lying? What if he were telling the truth?'  
  
She picked up the phone and called information and got Malik's phone number, she wrote it down and stared at it. 'Should I call him?' She lay down on the bed and tried to think, but her thoughts were more confused than ever.  
  
~Nakia's pov~  
  
Was he just playing with my emotions when he kissed me in the park? And what about his concern for my well being? He did capture me, he could have taken over my mind then but he didn't. Was that just a trick to gain my trust? Can his Yami be trusted to tell me the truth? Did Malik plan this? Why would he do this to me? Does he really care? What should I do? Should I call him?  
  
What if I told Yami? No telling Yami would be a big mistake; Yami would kill Malik and then I would never have the answers. But Yami will know, he always knows my moods.  
  
~Normal pov~  
  
Nakia fell asleep with her thoughts whirling around in her head.  
  
Nakia woke up a few hours later from a nightmare. She sat up and tried to catch her breath as the nightmare tried to slip away, but she wouldn't let it. She had to remember.  
  
~Nakia's dream~  
  
She was back in Egypt, dressed in all her finery. Yami was holding a party of some sort, there were bright banners everywhere and people were dancing and eating. Nakia was standing in her place next to her brother's chair.  
  
"Go dance Nakia, I can see the eyes of many men upon you." Yami said with a smile.  
  
"No Yami, I don't want to dance."  
  
"Fine, if you won't dance when I ask you to, then I order you as your Pharaoh to dance with me." Nakia blushed, but she took his hand when he offered it, and they walked to the dance floor. She had only been dancing with him for a few minutes when he handed her off to a young man, a young man who looked exactly like Malik.  
  
Nakia watched her brother go back to sit on his throne; a giant grin on his face. Nakia looked to him helplessly, and then remembering her duty, turned back to the young man.  
  
"Your highness." He said respectively and gave a small bow. Nakia gave him a small nod, and he took her hands. Nakia was quiet as they danced; she had decided to let him speak first. "Her highness does not wish to know the name of the man she dances with?" he asked jokingly with a smile.  
  
"I was waiting for you to introduce yourself and then for you to spout off your many accomplishments, and tell me why it would be in my best interest to marry you." Nakia said, looking into his eyes.  
  
"You highness I would never be so bold, just this dance with you is enough for me." He said, still in that joking tone. And Nakia smiled.  
  
"You are not like the other men here, and now I wonder who you are."  
  
"Ah poor highness, for I will not tell you. You should have asked sooner." He grinned.  
  
"You will not tell me your name, and you don't spout off your accomplishments to me, or purpose marriage, and you seem happy just to dance with me. You have me quite baffled."  
  
"I am content to dance with you because I get to hold you in my arms."  
  
"If you purposed and I accepted then you would have me in your arms always."  
  
"No I wouldn't, because as your husband I would always be busy, off doing things for your brother or something like that. But if we remain as we are, I can hold you in my arms and only have to let go when the music stops. If we stay as we are highness, friends, as I hope you will call me one, I can spend endless amounts of time with you, so that I might get to know the look of your face so that I can carry it with me wherever I go." He held her closer.  
  
"Tell me your name." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Meet me tonight, after the party has ended, in the garden, by the small pool." He whispered back, "Then you will have your answers." At that moment the music ended, and just as quickly he had appeared he disappeared from her sight, leaving her with a kiss on the hand and a smile.  
  
Nakia walked back up to her place by her brother's chair in a slight daze.  
  
"I see by the look on your face that you enjoyed yourself." Yami said with a smile.  
  
"That was a terrible thing to do Yami. I can't believe you did that." Yami chuckled,  
  
"You can thank me later."  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Nakia walked around the garden in the dark until she came to the small pool. He wasn't there yet, so she waited. It wasn't long until a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." A voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be that gorgeous man that I danced with after I danced with that strange man who wouldn't tell me his name would you?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"I watched you the rest of the dance, you didn't dance with anyone after me." He said as he removed his hands from her eyes. She turned around to face him.  
  
"I looked for a glimpse of you all night. How is it that you saw me if I didn't see you?" He grinned.  
  
"Couldn't get me out of your mind could you?" he said, his tone light and joking like before.  
  
"I was looking for you so I could point you out to the guards." She said with a smile.  
  
"But her highness hasn't brought any guards with her I see." He said looking around.  
  
"Must you joke?"  
  
"It's killing you isn't it? Not knowing who I am."  
  
"Tell me your name." she said, trying to sound bored.  
  
"Not until you admit that it bugs you not knowing."  
  
"I could live my entire life without knowing." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Are you certain? Well then maybe I should just leave." He turned to go.  
  
"Oh Ra you are annoying! YES!"  
  
"Yes what highness?" He asked, turning around.  
  
"Yes it is killing me not knowing!" He grinned from ear to ear, then he took a step towards her.  
  
"Malik." He said with a smile. "Malik is my name highness."  
  
"Malik, do not call me highness."  
  
"Then what would you have me call you?"  
  
"Call me Nakia." Malik's attention was then drawn to something behind her, Nakia turned only to be grabbed by another man who looked exactly like Malik. She tried to scream but Malik came from behind her and covered her mouth. The next thing Nakia knew she was being dragged to the pool.  
  
"Hold on to her, if she gets away it will be our heads." Malik said to the second one. "I'm sorry highness, but your brother must pay for what he has done." Malik said as the other one lay her down so her head was just over the pool. "I really do like you highness, if the circumstances were different I really would just be content to have you in my arms."  
  
Nakia struggled, she kicked and flailed but she couldn't throw them off. A single tear slipped down her face when he said that he would be content with her in his arms.  
  
'As would I have been..' The second Malik plunged her head into the water and held it down, she fought for a minute. Her brain became fuzzy, and then everything went dark.  
  
~End of Nightmare~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
YL: She is gonna leave this chapter here, my poor hikari can't speak at the moment because she just had her wisdom teeth removed and her jaws are killing her.  
  
L: *nods*  
  
YL: They took all four out, poor thing.  
  
L: *looks sleepy*  
  
YL: and the meds they have her on make her very drowsy.  
  
L: *falls asleep*  
  
YL: Well I better go put her to bed. Thank you for reading, please review 


	9. My Feelings

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Sorry it's taken so long to update!! It's just I haven't had the time nor the motivation to write lately. ^_^;  
  
YL: Yeah baka here has been too busy staying up late talking to people on the internet instead of thinking up more story.  
  
L: Don't tell them that!!!  
  
YL: Hee hee hee, it's your problem that you have a Yami with a mouth, not mine.  
  
L: *glares* why was I cursed with you?  
  
YL: Like you said, "just lucky I guess"  
  
L: How do you remember these things?  
  
YL: Easy, I re-read the chapters, something you should do for inspiration knuckle head.  
  
L: I'm not a knuckle head.  
  
YL: Yeah you are.  
  
L: . just do the disclaimer  
  
YL: nope.  
  
L: *glares* fine I'll have Nakia do it.  
  
Nakia: Um Lilly doesn't own Yu Gi Oh, if she did she would be able to actually meet her online friends because she'd have her own private jet.  
  
L: Big mouth!!  
  
Nakia: Hey I come from your head I know things.  
  
L: 0.0 hopefully not everything. Anyway time for chapter nine: My Feelings  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Nakia had left Malik had gone back to his house, the entire time he had tried to contact his Yami. When he had reached home and there was still no answer from him, Malik got worried. 'it's not like my Yami to not respond when I plead with him to do so, usually all I have to do is get a little upset and he forgets he's mad.'  
  
Malik paced back in forth in the room he had held Nakia captive, he hadn't touched a thing in there since she had left; now he was using the room to try and think. 'What if Yami has left me? Nothing major he's crazy it'd be a blessing to see him leave, he has his own body but he still insists on living in mine. But what if.?' He didn't want to continue that thought, it was too crazy even for his Yami to try. 'What if he went after Nakia?'  
  
~A Few hours later~  
  
Malik had been pacing all over the house, but finally his Yami had returned. Malik felt his presence, and he asked him to come out. Malik couldn't be sure if he was more surprised that his Yami had done as he asked or at his Yami's condition.  
  
Marik (An: it's a lot easier to call Yami Malik, Marik. Please just go with it.) Was covered in bruises, his clothes were torn, and he was bleeding in some places.  
  
"Yami what happened to you?" Malik asked staring at him in awe.  
  
"I got into a little bit of a fight with your little girlfriend that's all." Marik said angrily.  
  
"Yami you didn't follow her home did you? What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Calm down I didn't kill her."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" Malik yelled, advancing on Marik.  
  
"Exactly what you had planned, the problem is it backfired."  
  
"WHATE DO YOU MEAN WHAT I PLANNED?!?!"  
  
"The one to take over her body and use her to get to the pharaoh of course." Marik said wincing in pain.  
  
"THAT HASN'T BEEN THE PLAN FOR A WHILE NOW!!!" Malik was furious, his Yami knew of his feeling for Nakia but he did this anyway. "HOW DARE YOU?!"  
  
"How dare I?" Marik said very calmly, but his voice got increasingly louder as he spoke. "How dare you turn your back on the plan? How dare you go off and fall in love with our enemy's sister?!?!"  
  
Malik stood there in shock. Was what he was feeling for Nakia love? Now he was so confused. What was this feeling?  
  
"Yami what did you tell her?" he asked, his voice now very quiet.  
  
"I told her that I was going to take over her mind and use her against her brother."  
  
"What? Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"It usually makes them give up easier; it gives them something else to think about when I take over their mind."  
  
"Did you tell her that it was my plan?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I couldn't take all the credit for myself."  
  
"How could you do this Yami? Why?" But Malik didn't wait for Marik's answer; he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house. He had to see Nakia.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you, she is unworthy of you." Marik whispered softly, as his hikari ran away. Malik didn't hear him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: I'm sorry it's short but I've had major writers block, and I knew I'd have to update soon so I came up with this.  
  
YL: My baka hikari and I will try and think up some more soon. But ideas are always appreciated.  
  
L: Yes I'd love an idea or two, I need help.  
  
YL: But to tell us your ideas you have to review.  
  
L: Please review!!! 


	10. Confrontation on the Corner

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: We are so sorry it has taken so long to post but we've been grounded.  
  
YL: Hey I wasn't the one making long distance phone calls you were.  
  
L: *Glares* You didn't complain when we were on the phone.  
  
YL: Not like you'd listen.  
  
L: Don't start, just read the disclaimer.  
  
YL: Fine. Baka don't own nothing.  
  
L: *in a sarcastic tone* That was lovely Yami.  
  
YL: I thought so.  
  
L:*Glares* Ok time for chapter ten: Confrontation on the Corner  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nakia had sat there on the bed, letting her dream soak in. Nakia had always believed in the power of dreams, and this one puzzled her. It could have so many meanings. In the dream Malik had feelings for her but he had killed her.  
  
'What do I do now? I know I can't tell Yami, he's not even ready to know who he is, I can't burden him with my problems. I'm just going to have to stay away from Malik. But not until I confront him.'  
  
Nakia got up and got dressed, it didn't matter to her that it was two o'clock in the morning, she was going to confront him now while she had the nerve to do it.  
  
Nakia walked out of the hotel minutes later dressed in jeans, a lavender t-shirt, a black hoodie, and tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a messy bun, curls were escaping the hair band's hold and were falling around her face.  
  
She walked determinedly at a brisk pace. As she rounded a corner she ran held long into someone. She was flung to the ground, as she sat up she began to apologize.  
  
"Oh gods I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"No it's my fault." He said while rising and dusting himself off.  
  
"Malik?!" Nakia squeaked as she finally caught sight of him. Malik stood over her as she sat there in shock and looked up at him.  
  
"Nakia! I was just on my way to see you."  
  
"So you could finish what your Yami started?!" She said, her voice cold and her eyes glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Nakia, about my Yami I didn't-."  
  
"Save it for someone you haven't tried to kill. Oh wait you try to kill everybody!!" Guilt could be plainly seen on Malik's face. Nakia stood and crossed her arms.  
  
"Nakia..."  
  
You could hear the hurt and anger in Nakia's voice as she said, "Tell me the truth Malik. Did you really plan to do what he said?" Nakia's voice cracked but she kept going. "Do you hate my brother that much? Do you care for me so little? Was it all an act?"  
  
Malik looked down at his feet. His heart was breaking at the sound of the pain in her voice.  
  
"Nakia, when I first captured you that was the plan. My plan. But then I got to know you, and I knew I couldn't go through with it."  
  
Nakia's arms dropped to her sides, "But your Yami-."  
  
"Marik is crazy. All he wants is power and he'll do anything to get it." Nakia broke into sobs.  
  
"But malik it wasn't just him. I had this dream, and in it you killed me."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Malik you know the power of dreams!"  
  
"But death in a dream can mean so many things."  
  
"You and Marik killed me together!"  
  
"I would never kill you Nakia." He reached out to put his arms around her. She flinched and took a step back. Malik stopped with his arms still extended. With a hurt look he slowly put them down. Tears slipped down Nakia's face.  
  
"Nakia, I could never hurt you. I love you." Nakia stood there and looked up at him in shock. He took a step closer, and when she didn't back away he put a hand up to brush away her tears.  
  
"Say it again." She whispered. Malik smiled.  
  
"I love you." A soft smile spread across her lips.  
  
"You had better not be lying." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not." He said with a grin. And before she could say anything in response he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
After Nakia had left Yami and Yugi they had gone for a walk to a park. The had strolled around happily for an hour or two, hand in hand. Then they had sat on a bench and watched the sun go down.  
  
Yami woke up hours later. He and Yugi were still on the bench, Yugi was asleep in his arms. He looked at his watch. It was two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Yugi, come on, we should get going." He said softly. Yugi opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"We need to get home."  
  
"Ok." Yugi said with a yawn. Yami smiled, Yugi looked so cute when he was sleepy.  
  
The pair got up and walked hand in hand back towards the game shop. The streets were quiet and Yami's mind was wandering as they walked so he didn't see the couple across the street, but Yugi did.  
  
"Yami, look at that couple." Yugi said while stopping and tugging on Yami's hand. Yami looked over at the couple in the distance. Their arms wrapped around one another, locked in a passionate kiss. Yami squinted to see the couple, they were in shadow and detail was hard to see.  
  
"Lets go take a peek and see if we know them." Yugi whispered with a grin.  
  
"Yugi, we shouldn't."  
  
"Come on Yami. Please?" Yugi gave him the puppy eyes, no one can resist the power of Yugi's puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright, but if we get caught I'm blaming it on you." Yugi grinned and led Yami sneakily across the street. The couple still in their embrace, didn't notice them.  
  
"How are we going to get close enough to see?" Yami whispered.  
  
"If they were only under a street lamp."  
  
"Again, how are we going to see them?"  
  
"Ok, we go back on the other side of the street, then we walk down to the cross walk and cross, then we peek around the corner."  
  
"Alright."  
  
~A few minutes later, behind the corner~  
  
Yugi and Yami peered around the corner and got a glimpse of the couple. Yami's stomach did a flip. His little sister was in the arms of that maniac, Malik. There she was in his arms, her eyes closed, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh Yami." Yugi whispered, "Don't do anything rash." Yami's hands were already balled into fists. Anger came off him in waves. He moved to take a step forward, but Yugs stopped him.  
  
"Let them be."  
  
"I told her to stay way from him."  
  
"Do you always do what you are told?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Oooo cliffhanger!! What's Yami gonna do?  
  
YL: You get to choose. Does he beat the shit out of Malik or does he go home with Yugi and talk to Nakia later?  
  
L: Please review! 


	11. When Fist Meets Face

The Key to Power  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Sorry again for talking so long to update but I have had a serious case of writers block lately.  
  
YL: Now tell them why you have writers block.  
  
L: No.  
  
YL: Fine I'll tell them.  
  
L: You wouldn't dare.  
  
YL: *grins evilly* Her mind has been occupied as of late with a guy.  
  
L: *blushes* don't tell them that!!!  
  
YL: Well it's the truth.  
  
L: *glares* Please just read the disclaimer.  
  
YL: Nope.  
  
L: Fine, I'll do it myself. I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but oh how I wish I did.  
  
YL: Chapter eleven: When Fist Meets Face.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Yugi and Yami peered around the corner and got a glimpse of the couple. Yami's stomach did a flip. His little sister was in the arms of that maniac, Malik. There she was in his arms, her eyes closed, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh Yami." Yugi whispered, "Don't do anything rash." Yami's hands were already balled into fists. Anger came off him in waves. He moved to take a step forward, but Yugi stopped him.  
  
"Let them be."  
  
"I told her to stay way from him."  
  
"Do you always do what you are told?"  
  
~New chapter  
  
"He is dangerous, it was for her own good that I told her to stay away from him Yugi." Yugi knew that he wasn't going to win this battle and he let go of Yami. Yami took a few steps toward Malik and Nakia who were still too caught up in their embrace to notice him.  
  
"Don't get yourself hurt Yami." Yugi whispered. Yami grabbed a hold of Malik's shoulder, pulled him from his sister's arms and slammed him against the building they had been standing under. Nakia let of a gasp of shock,  
  
"Yami don't hurt him!!" She screamed. Malik was pinned to the brick wall by Yami's hand. Yami lifted his other hand and made a fist, there was a sickening crunch as it connected with Malik's nose.  
  
Blood poured from Malik's nose, his hands went up to his face, and Yami raised his fist yet again but at the last minute it turned into an undercut and he hit Malik in the stomach. Malik doubled over.  
  
"Yami stop!!" Nakia screamed, tears streamed down her face. Malik wasn't fighting back, it angered Yami. Yami brought his fist to Malik's stomach again and then let go of him and let him fall to the pavement.  
  
"I told you to stay away from him!" Yami yelled, turning to Nakia.  
  
"You knew I could not." Nakia said, her tears of fear for Malik were now tears of anger.  
  
"I would think you would have some self control! You are the sister of the pharaoh you need to act like one!!" He yelled.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd think you were our father, he was the only one who ever spoke to me like that; you used to protect me from his abuse." Nakia said, her voice filled with anger and sadness.  
  
Yami was taken aback by her words, his eyes wide as he tried to remember.  
  
"And you forget dear brother that you aren't the pharaoh yet, you must have all your memories back before you could ever be called pharaoh. Right now you are only a Yami, the darkness of a soul."  
  
Yami stood there in shock, she was right, he knew Yami wasn't his name, but because that was what he was he had taken the name. His mind tried to remember more, to bring back memories of Nakia.  
  
Malik lay on the ground, gasping for air, the punches to his abdomen had knocked the wind out of him. Nakia kneeled down next to him and lay him on his back and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Why do you lust for our enemy?" Yami asked bewildered.  
  
"I don't lust for him... I love him." Malik thought the loss of oxygen had done something to his head, he thought he heard her say she loved him. This was too much for Yami to process, he was too confused to speak, he just stood there with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he watched his sister tend to Malik.  
  
"Quit squirming." Nakia said softly yet forcefully at the same time to Malik.  
  
"Was I dreaming when I heard you say you love me?" Malik asked, looking up at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"You weren't dreaming." She said opening her eyes and smiling.  
  
Yami looked at the smile that graced his sister's face, but the smile was more than her mouth, it seemed to be her entire being. Happiness sparkled in her eyes, the way her graceful fingers ran down the side of Malik's face, caressing him. It all betrayed love and happiness; and I brought back another memory.  
  
~Memory~  
  
Yami was walking around the palace, it was quiet in the halls all he could hear was the sound of hits own feet upon the marble floors. He rounded a corner to hear his father yelling and Nakia's sobs.  
  
"YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE PHARAOH! YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE ONE! NOT RUNNING AROUND WITH RIFRAF LIKE THAT BOY!! HE IS BENATH YOU AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!" Nakia continued to sob as Yami walked into the room and glared at his father.  
  
"Leave Nakia alone." He said coldly to his father. "She has done nothing wrong."  
  
"Stay out of this Atem! She is growing up and must quit acting like a child! Such behavior is unacceptable!"  
  
"What has she done that is so unacceptable father?" He growled.  
  
"She has been seen consorting with a lowly servant, she has been observed on many an occasion sneaking off to be with him."  
  
"I see nothing wrong with it father, I have seen them myself, walking the gardens and talking, they are merely friends." His father's face turned red, a vein could be seen bulging at his temple. He reached over and picked the sobbing Nakia by the arm and pulled her close to him, "Father, Nakia may consort with whom ever she wishes, leave her alone." He then took the sobbing Nakia to her room.  
  
"Don't worry Nakia, father will not bother you anymore."  
  
"Thank you Atem." Nakia said wiping her eyes and smiling up at him. She looked so happy then, he had saved her and she was happy.  
  
~End Memory~  
  
"She was happy just like she is now." Yami whispered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
L: Ok I'm leaving it here cuz I haven't updated in ages and I am truly sorry about that! I have been suffering major writers block. I may feel a little more inclined to write if I got more reviews!  
  
YL: Oh quit bugging them for reviews, you know we don't get many.  
  
L: *pouts* I just want to feel recognized.  
  
YL: Well you are, don't worry. 


	12. AN

Author's apology:  
  
L:OMG I am sooo sorry about the time it's taking me to update!!! I will soon I promise.  
  
YL: Care to tell them why you haven't?  
  
L: Ummmmmm, Crashed my car, mom is pregnant, lots of school junk and ummmmm I think that's it.  
  
YL: She has the next chapter written on paper she just needs to find time to type it is all.  
  
L: I will soon I promise! 


	13. Bruises and a kiss to make it better

The Key to Power

L: OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!  
  
YL: She's had this chapter written for months but she's been too lazy to type it up.  
  
L: It's not just laziness I've been busy, My mother was pregnant and miscarried and I've had boys all over me right and left, oh yeah and I'm engaged! My Parents don't know of course but I am.  
  
YL: We are going to live with him someday and you'll forget all about me.  
  
L: I will not.  
  
YL: Whatever.  
  
L: sighs ok I must have someone do the disclaimer, I think today I will pull a name out of a hat at random....and the name is...Seto Kiba!!!!  
  
SK: Ummm I'm not even in this story.  
  
L: I know, but you are just so cute. glomps him  
  
YL: --; where did I put that crowbar?  
  
SK: HELP ME!!!!  
  
YL: Since Kiba and Lilly are busy I guess I'll do the disclaimer: no she doesn't own it, if she did she would have run away from home and changed her name so none of her crazy relatives could find her.  
  
L: I hope ya like chapter twelve: Bruises and a kiss to make it better.  
  
SK: HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: giggles Silly Seto.Yami looked over at Nakia as she stopped the bleeding of Malik's nose. She was so loving and attentive to Malik, being careful with his injury, wincing whenever he hissed with pain.  
  
Ok, yes their relationship was definitely a weird one but she seemed happy with him. Yami knew he still needed to keep an eye on Malik. He wasn't going to let that freak hurt her. He'd let her be happy, if Malik hurt her at all to the shadow realm he would go.  
  
"Nakia, I..." Nakia looked up from Malik to meet Yami's eyes. "It's alright." She said quietly. The link Yami had felt before between them opened, Nakia had blocked it before, and now could feel her emotions again. She forgave him for being an over protective brother, she knew he would always be there for her and she was comforted by that thought. But just as so suddenly her emotions were there they were gone again.  
  
Yugi reached out for Yami,  
  
"Come on Yami, lets go home." Yugi said pulling on him. Yami followed, knowing that Nakia could hear his thoughts, if he let her, he said,  
  
Good bye Nakia... I'm sorry again, call me tomorrow ok?Nakia only smiled and nodded.  
  
Yugi and Yami walked home in silence until they got to the front door.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Those emotions I felt coming to you before, were those from Nakia?" Yami had left his link open with Yugi when his and Nakia's had opened, without even thinking about it.  
  
"Yes Yugi, they were."  
  
"So you have a link with her too?"  
  
"It seems as if I do, Yugi."  
  
"That's odd, how could that have happened?"  
  
"If I understand correctly, I created the powers of the key, binding my sister to the items, and myself."  
  
"Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"I'm not sure Aibou." Yami said as he opened the door and they entered the shop. They went upstairs and went to bed, leaving the mystery of the power of the key for the next day.  
  
Nakia had helped Malik up and had taken him home. His Yami was nowhere in sight. Malik told her where his room was and they started slowly up the stairs. They had almost reached the top when Marik appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"What have you done to him?" Marik growled.  
  
"I didn't do it, Atem did." Nakia growled right back.  
  
"That stupid pharaoh." Marik said as he took Malik's other arm and began to lead the way down the hall and to Malik's room.  
  
"My brother isn't stupid. Just over protective." Nakia snarled at Marik. The two of them lay Malik down on his bed, the room was dark, the walls and draperies black. With a wave of her hand Nakia lit all the candles in the room; the light bouncing off the walls gave it an eerie glow.  
  
"Marik go get something to clean him up, and bring back some ice and a first aide kit, just in case." Nakia said, giving orders. Marik didn't like being ordered around and brought up a hand to strike her from behind.  
  
"Marik, hit her, and I won't stop her when she kills you." Malik said softly while opening his eyes. Marik lowered his hand and left the room while grumbling. Nakia smiled down at Malik.  
  
"I'm having a déjà vu moment, but if I remember correctly, last time I was the one laying on the bed." Malik smiled,  
  
"You aren't going to chain me up are you?"  
  
"No." Nakia smirked and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.  
  
"Nakia, did I hear correctly before when I heard you say you loved me?" Malik asked, his eyes looking deeply into hers, pleading for the answer he was longing to hear.  
  
"Yes, I did say that I love you." Malik's face broke out into a grin only to be replaced with a grimace of pain seconds later.  
  
"Owww!" He brought his hands up to his nose. Nakia grabbed his hands.  
  
"Don't, you'll make it start bleeding again." Malik found it hard not to grin at the girl that was looking down at him and smiling so lovingly.  
  
"Malik, why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"I Like what?"  
  
"Like you were hit harder than I thought." Malik laughed.  
  
"Owww!" Nakia shook her head at him.  
  
"You know it hurts to laugh and smile so you should just cease doing so until your nose is no longer broken."  
  
"I was hoping I hadn't broken it."  
  
"You did, I've heard Atem break noses before, several in fact."  
  
"Is he always this protective?"  
  
"Sometimes he's worse." Marik came back in the room, still grumbling, with a basin of water, a wash cloth, a bag of ice and a first aide kit. He placed these items all on the bedside table.  
  
"Thank you Marik." Marik grumbled and retreated to a corner. Nakia began to clean off the blood on Malik's face, when she had finished that she placed the bag of ice carefully on his nose.  
  
"Ok, hold it on, this'll keep the swelling down." Remembering that Malik had other injuries Nakia blushed and said.  
  
"I'm going to have to check your other injuries, I'm going to have to remove your shirt."  
  
"You just have to see me with my shirt off huh?" You just can't resist." Nakia continued to blush. Marik began to snicker in his corner. Nakia threw Marik a death glare over her shoulder, Marik sneered at her, Nakia looked back to Malik.  
  
"You can either be cooperative or I can do this by force." She said.  
  
"Force please." Malik said grinning.  
  
"You little pervert." Nakia said giving him a look.  
  
"Yes you are in love with a pervert." He said. Nakia just gave him a look he couldn't decipher and slipped her hands under his shirt. Her fingers were cold and he breathed in sharply. She slipped the bloody shirt off over his head. She ran her fingers lightly over the darkening bruises. She carefully examined for breaks to his ribs. They all seemed fine. But Malik definitely was enjoying her hands on him. Marik got fed up watching the two of them and sulked out of the room.  
  
"I thought he'd never leave." Malik said.  
  
"Why did you want him to leave?" Nakia asked, playing dumb for a moment.  
  
"Nakia, don't try to play innocent, it doesn't work with your personality." Malik said, removing the ice pack from his nose. The swelling had stopped, his nose was bruises and he had a black eye.  
  
"You are in no condition for the thoughts you are having right now." Nakia said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Malik asked as he took a hold of her hands and pulled her down onto him. Nakia let out a squeak of surprise as she fell onto his chest. Now blushing like mad, Nakia looked up into Malik's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her so she was lying entirely on top of him.  
  
"Malik..." She protested softly. Malik kissed her softly and tried not to wince from the pain.  
  
"Malik I felt you wince."  
  
"But it's a good pain." Malik smiled as one of her hands snaked down his bare side.  
  
"How much pain are you in?"  
  
"I'm fine, not too much pain to do this." He turned over, pining Nakia underneath him. His legs straddled her hips, his hands braced on either side of her head. He leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. He kissed her harder and more fiercely with passion. His hands moved to unzip her hoodie, he slipped it off Nakia's body and threw it off the bed and onto the floor. His hands ran down her bare arms, his lips moved down her jaw and to her neck.  
  
"Malik..." Malik stopped and looked into Nakia's eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Malik I... I've never been this 'close' with someone before." She said quietly, looking up at him. A look of understanding shone on his face.  
  
"It's alright Nakia." Malik said, giving her a kiss. "I understand." Malik glanced at a clock on the bedside table. It was a little after 4 am. "We should get some rest Nakia."  
  
"Maybe I should just go back to my hotel." Nakia said as she tried to get up. Malik didn't let her move.  
  
"You don't have to go, don't fear the loss of your purity." Malik said with a sly grin.  
  
"I do when I see that grin." She said giving him a small smile.  
  
"I promise you that you will still be pure when you wake up." Malik and Nakia climbed under the covers and the candles went out all at once. Malik pulled Nakia into his arms and held her tightly. Nakia felt so warm and safe in his arms. They quickly drifted off to sleep.L: Waaaaaaaa! I really need some ideas! I really need some readers! And I really need a better car!  
  
YL: The car is your fault.  
  
L: It's not my fault I crashed it and ended up with this junker!  
  
YL: Think about what you just said, "I crashed it"  
  
L: Glares  
  
YL: Grins evilly  
  
L: Grabs bat I'm sooo tired of being teased!  
  
YL: You wouldn't hit me, you are my hikari, my light, you are the good one!  
  
L: Ya wanna bet? lights go out and crashes and screams are heard. Then the lights come back on. Bye!   
  
YL: xx 


End file.
